proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuff
|} "Snuff" 'is a power ballad by American heavy metal band Slipknot. Released as the fifth single from their fourth album All Hope Is Gone on September 28, 2009, the song charted at number two on the Billboard'' Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, their highest charted single to date, surpassing "Dead Memories". It was not included in the All Hope Is Gone World Tour setlist but the band performed the song live at the October 11, 2009 performance in Kennewick, Washington. The song is also available for free on www.roadrunnerrecords.com. Roadrunner Records placed "Snuff" at No. 6 for its greatest music videos of all time. The song was also nominated for Best Single at the Kerrang! Awards 2010, but lost to "Liquid Confidence" by You Me at Six. It is the final single released from the band before the death of their bassist, Paul Gray who died just eight months after its release, and also the final single release before Joey Jordison left the band four years later. During recent solo acoustic shows, Corey Taylor has performed an acoustic version of Snuff as a tribute to Paul Gray. "Snuff", "Wait and Bleed", "Left Behind", and "Pulse of the Maggots" were released as downloadable songs in the Rock Band series. Background On the background and themes of "Snuff", vocalist Corey Taylor said the following: "This is the slow one. It's another personal one. Again, not naming names, it's about someone who helped me through a lot and I thought she felt the same way that I did and then she really let me down. At the same time, it was good that she did, because it was that final push to me figuring out myself. The lyrics are pretty self-explanatory." Music Video It was announced on October 14, 2009 by Roadrunner Records that a music video fit within enough production quality to be considered a short film was to be released for "Snuff", which premiered on December 18, 2009 at 9:09 PM PST. It was co-directed by Shawn "Clown" Crahan and P. R. Brown, and features Malcolm McDowell and Ashley Laurence of Hellraiser fame. Corey Taylor is seen for the third time in a Slipknot video without his mask (the other two times being: "Dead Memories" and "Before I Forget") and is cross-dressed at the end of the short film. Chart Positions Track Listing *'''Promo single *#'"Snuff" (Radio Edit) – 4:12 *#"Snuff" (Album Version) – 4:36 James Harrison version |} In 2016 British pop singer James Harrison covered the song for his upcoming EP ''Rock Covers: Volume 3. ''Harrison announced on April 1, 2016 that "Snuff" would be released as a second single from the album on April 9 the same day the album is released. Harrison's song debuted at number two and it reached number one the following week. 'Music Video Harrison's video is similar to Slipknot's original with Harrison going to a flat to see a woman but is anxious about seeing her. The woman is played by Harrison's wife Perrie Edwards and like the original her face is not fully seen until the end but unlike the original Harrison does not cross dress. Another difference from the original video in Harrison he and Edwards never seen each other. 'Reception' Harrison performed the song on the April 1, 2016 episode of The Graham Norton Show ''for the first time and the video was released the same day and the song was met with critical praise with some saying it was his best song to date. 'Chart positions'''